The Naming of the Gods
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: In Asgard, the citizens are granted titles on their 10th birthday. (Human Years) This epic tale follows as Thor and Loki receive their titles. What will they be? Will they like them? Find out now. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Thor's Ceremony

**This is my first fanfiction, so its probably not the best. Please read and review. ;-)**

 **Chapter One: Thor's Ceremony**

 _ **Thor's Room:**_

Thor was excited. Today was the day that he received his title. Once a citizen of Asgard turned ten (in human years), he or she went to the castle to receive their godly title. Only certain Asgardians were born to be the god or goddess of something. Frigga was the goddess of beauty, love, and marriage. Odin was the god of war, sky, and wisdom. Sif was the goddess of harvest. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were not born with any magical gifts, so they couldn't receive a godly title. Instead, Fandral was named Fandral the Dashing, Volstagg was named Volstagg the Voluminous, and Hogun was Hogun the Grim. Loki had yet to receive his title.

Thor took a bath, combed his hair, and changed into his nicest clothes. He then waited until a guard called his name.

 _ **Loki's Room:**_

Loki was also getting ready for Thor's ceremony. He had already taken a bath and combed his jet-black hair. He picked out a green tunic and black pants. After he laced up his boots, he headed over to Thor's room. He was a bit jealous of his older brother, but he knew it would be his turn in three years. Loki knocked on Thor's door.

"Whose is is?" Thor asked.

"Its me, Loki," Loki replied.

Thor opened the door. "Hello! Are you here to wish me luck?"

"You do not need luck at this ceremony. I've come to see if you are clean and ready, since you tend to be a mess and mother is too busy getting ready to help you."

"I am not always a mess, brother!" Thor almost shouted.

"Just most of the time," Loki retorted with a sly smile.

Thor sighed and shook his head. Loki was right most of the time, and that annoyed him, but he wouldn't get in a fight with his brother right before one the most important days of his life.

"What do you think my title shall be?" Thor asked, changing the subject.

"You will probably be the god of messy rooms and anything reckless," Loki laughed and ran out the room once he saw Thor's glare. "See you soon, brother!" he called down the hall.

Thor sighed again and smoothed down his hair. He was ready to close his door when he heard guard calling his name

"Your highness! Your presence is demanded in the ceremonial hall."

It was time.

 _ **Ceremonial Hall**_

Thor walked into the the hall and up to where his parents were. He tried to not looking at what seemed like everyone in Asgard. He focused on his parents as he walked down the center aisle. He was nervous, though he will never admit that to Loki. Thor knelt at the foot of the stairs. Thor's mother, Frigga, was standing on the top step to his left. She smiled at him. Loki was a step below her. The brothers shared a grin. Sif was a step below Loki. To Thor's right, Fandral was on the top, than Hogun, than Volstagg. Odin was sitting on a throne in the middle. He rose and tapped his staff gently on the floor, signaling for silence.

"Thor Odinson, you have become the age to receive your title. Though you may be ready in body, are you ready in spirit?" Odin questioned

"I am!" Thor responded.

Odin nodded and continued. "Then, as king of Asgard, I hereby declare you as the God of Thunder!"

Thor stood up and Odin places his hands on his shoulders. "Do you accept this title, for you shall be forever known by this."

"I do." Thor responded.

Odin beckoned for Thor to face the people. "Thor Odinson! The God of Thunder!"

"Thor Odinson! The God of Thunder!" the people repeated Thor's names over and over again. The crowd stood up and cheered.

Thor beamed and turned red from all the attention he was getting. Loki smiled at his brother, with a twinge of jealousy. Frigga glided down the stairs to join her husband and son, as was the custom.

"We spent a long time thinking of the perfect title for you. It suits you well," Frigga whispered to Thor. The parents of a child receiving his or her title met with the king and queen before the ceremony to choose their child's title.

"Thank you. I like it very much," Thor smiled back at him.

 _ **Banquet/Festivties Hall**_

It was a great feast. The sound of music and laughter could be heard for miles. There was plenty of food for everyone to eat until they were full. The dining hall was a huge room, built to house thousands of people at one time. There were several, very long tables lined up in rows. The royal family and their advisors sat at their own table.

Thor grinned from where he sat between Loki and Sif. After Odin made another speech, everyone dug into the good food. Thor started wolfing down his food until Loki told him to stop.

"You are going to choke on something if you continue eating like that. You have a fork and knife for a reason," Loki scolded Thor. "Use your manners, too. You are prince, so eat nicer."

Thor looked out at everyone. Most people were also wolfing down their food. Some children were also throwing food into each other's mouths.

Thor turned back to Loki. His younger brother was cutting his meat into small pieces before taking a bite. Loki always used his manners, except when he was back-talking to someone (mostly to Odin), when he made sassy and sarcastic remarks, and when he used his very famous silver-tongue to get out of trouble. Thor usually ignored using his manners and staying neat and organized.

"Would you like some mead, beer, or wine?" a servant asked the brothers.

"I'll have some beer," Thor replied.

"I'll just have some wine," Loki responded. All alcoholic drinks, except wine made Loki sick, which was strange because Asgardians drank a lot. They started drinking at an early age, but Asgardians hardly ever got drunk.

Soon, the dishes were cleared and everyone moved to the ballrooms. The castle had ten ballrooms all close together, plus one on the other side of the castle.

"Come, brother! Let us dance the night away!" Thor dragged Loki by his arm to one of the ballrooms.

"Let go! Do you even know your own strength?!" Loki pulled away from Thor.

"I do, but let us find a young maiden to dance with!" Thor boomed and headed into the middle of the ballroom, not noticing Loki slipping away.

While his brother drank and danced, Loki ran to the library. He never really cared for celebrations. All people did was play the music way too loud and got drunk. Loki preferred the quietness of the library and the comforting smell of ancient and new books. Loki climbed one of the bookshelves, which reached almost the the ceiling, (The ceiling was really high up) and hid in a hole in the wall. Loki was in the middle of the learning about Midgardian dinosaurs when the library doors flew open.

"Brother! Are you in here?!" Thor shouted, making Loki jump.

Getting no reply, Thor shouted again, "Mother says it is time for bed. She said she tell us a story if you get ready for bed in the next half hour."

With that, Loki scurried out his hiding place, down the bookshelf (he jumped when he was three-fourths of the way down), and sprinted to his room. He just couldn't miss his mother's stories. She was such a good story-teller. Thor usually fell asleep halfway through, but Loki usually begged his mother for another story.

Thor followed his younger brother and got ready for bed too. He barged into Loki's room and sat on his bed to wait for Loki to come out. Loki came out his bathing room and was half startled and half angry at finding Thor sitting on his bed.

"What if I wasn't properly dressed, Thor?" Loki questioned.

"We took baths together when we were younger, Loki. I wouldn't be phased about finding you indecent," Thor responded.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed, "Still you could have waited in your room until I was ready. And what did I say about knocking?!"

Thor opened his mouth speak, but was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

"Loki, is Thor in there with you? Are you both ready for a story?" their mother asked.

"Yes! We are ready for any story that you have!" Thor jumped up and opened the door.

Frigga smiled at him, "How's my little god of thunder?"

"I am great!" Thor responded and jumped onto Loki's bed.

"How is my perfect little sorcerer?" Frigga asked Loki.

"I am fine, mother," Loki answered.

"I noticed that you left in the middle of the dancing," Frigga commented and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to read instead," Loki responded.

"I don't see why you would rather read than celebrate," Thor said.

"Because reading actually makes you smarter and is better for you," Loki retorted. "Besides, reading is fun."

"Reading is boring. All you do is stare at a bunch of tiny words."

"Reading takes you to places that you cannot go in real life."

Thor was going to reply, but was cut off by Frigga. "Do you boys want to hear a story or go to bed?"

"Story!" the brothers shouted at the same time.

"Good, that's what I thought," Frigga smiled. "Do you want to hear the one about the time that your father defeated Surtur or the one about a young maiden who finds her true love?"

"We haven't heard the one with the maiden and the prince," Loki said.

"Very well, what do you think Thor?"

"Whatever Loki wants, even though the one with father defeating Surtur is amazing!"

Frigga laughed. The boys snuggled beneath the blankets and looked up at their mother. She began:

" _Once upon a time, in the land far away, there lived a young maiden. Her name was Rosaline. Rosaline was very beautiful, so beautiful in fact, that almost all of the other young maidens were jealous of her. All the young men followed Rosaline wherever she went. Rosaline's parents told Rosaline that she had to find a young man to marry; but with so many to choose from, it was an impossible task. She would spend most of her time looking for a man with talents, good traits, and money to marry. Eventually, she gave up._

' _How am I supposed to find a man worthy enough to marry? All these men are great. I might just remain unmarried,' Rosaline cried to her pet cat._

 _One day, when Rosaline took her cat to go hunting for flowers, the cat ran off. Rosaline followed him until she reached a vast lake. Her cat jumped onto a rock and sat there._

' _Oh, do please come back,' Rosaline pleaded._

 _The cat shook its head and spoke, 'I will come back and help you find the perfect man if you help me.'_

 _Rosaline, whom was very surprised that her cat was speaking, just stared at him._

' _My lady, did you not hear me? I will solve your problems if you help me in return,' the cat spoke again._

' _I will help you if you help me find a man worthy enough to be my husband,' Rosaline replied._

' _Very well. I have become separated from my family, who lives in the across this lake. I require assistance to cross this lake. I cannot swim and I have no knowledge of how to row a boat. Only you can help me.'_

' _I will help you, but please tell me when we will leave.'_

' _We will leave right now,' the cat answered and jumped back onto the shore. 'There is a boat by the big maple tree. We will use that to get across.'_

' _Right now? But, I have to tell my parents and…'_

' _Do you want to find a husband?' the cat interrupted._

' _Yes, but…'_

' _Then we shall leave this moment.'_

 _Rosaline pulled the boat out too the shore and climbed in. The cat jumped in and sat in the front of the boat. Rosaline started rowing, but being beautiful also meant that her parents let her get of doing chores and anything that could ruin her beauty. She didn't get very far and eventually fell asleep._

 _The cat looked over at her and sighed. He would never find a worthy wife at this rate. All of the other women who tried to row him over fell asleep too. He padded up too Rosaline and nudged her. She woke up instantly._

" _I'm sorry I fell asleep. Did I miss anything?" she asked._

" _No, please continue rowing, we're almost there," the cat replied._

 _Rosaline grabbed the oars and started rowing with new-found energy. It wasn't soon until the two reached the island._

 _The cat leap out of the boat and Rosaline clambered out after him._

" _Where are we headed?" Rosaline asked._

" _Through this forest and over the mountains," the cat replied and walked straight into the forest. Rosaline gulped and followed him._

 _It took several weeks for the two to cross the forest and mountains. Rosaline felt herself becoming attached to the strange cat._

 _After a short break, the cat stood up and shook himself off._

" _We are about to face a great danger. Giants live between here and my home. The survive, we must work together," the cat announced. "Are you ready?"_

" _Um, sure?" Rosaline really didn't want too die._

 _The cat ran down the hill and walked into a clearing. All of a sudden, the giants emerged from the mountains and surrounded him. Rosaline backed up and hide behind a rock. She watched as the cat was surrounded and tackled._

" _No!" Rosaline cried as the giants crushed him, instantly killing him. She ran down and held the cat in her arms. "Please, please breath for me. Please. I-I love you."_

 _A stream of tears fell down her face. One landed on the cat's chest. Suddenly the cat began to glow. The giants shimmered and crumbled into dust. Rosaline gasped as she felt a soft, gentle hand stroking her hair. She looked up too see a handsome prince smiling down at her._

" _Everything will be alright," he assured and kissed her._

 _Rosaline and the prince went to his castle, got married, and lived happily ever after, knowing that they found their true love."_

After Frigga finished her tale, she smiled down at her sons. Thor had his arm around Loki and Loki was snuggled up tight to his older brother. She kissed the sleeping boys on the forehead, put out the lamp, and closed the door.

 **How was it so far? Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **I had to do some research for the titles for Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warriors Three. During the process of writing this story, I found out that the Warriors Three were made by Marvel, and not from Norse Mythology. *Insert shocked face here* Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Loki's Ceremony

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :-)**

 **Chapter Two: Loki's Ceremony**

 **(Three years later)**

 _ **Loki's Room**_

Loki woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then realized that this was the day he was getting his title. He had turned ten a month ago, so he was ready.

Loki jumped out of bed, grabbed dressy clothes out of his closet and ran into the bathing room. He took a less than five minute bath, combed his hair, and got dressed. He then ran too Thor's room too see if him.

Thor was still half asleep when Loki knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Thor mumbled and opened the door.

"Well, you look ready," Loki said.

"Ready? I'm not even fully awake. Why does the ceremony have to be so early?" Thor didn't understand sarcasm.

"I don't know. Start getting ready," Loki replied.

"Fine, fine. I am going," Thor said and closed the door.

Loki went back to his room and sat on his bed too wait. He hoped he would get a good title. He really wanted to become the god of magic, but he knew it was unlikely. He couldn't think of anything else but the ceremony. He hoped that the cute girl whom he liked was there.

Loki was dozing off when a guard called his name.

"Your Highness, the All-Father requests your presence in the ceremonial room," the guard called.

Loki jumped up and walked with the guard to the ceremonial room. He straightened his clothes, fixed his hair, took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

 **Ceremonial Hall**

Frigga smiled as her youngest son entered the room. She couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sadness. Her little boys were growing up! All thoughts were lost when Loki kneeled at the base of the stairs. Odin rose and tapped his staff on the ground. Everyone silenced and focused on the young prince.

"Loki Odinson, you have become the age to receive your title. Though you may be ready in body, are you ready in spirit?" Odin asked.

"I am!" Loki replied, looking hopefully up at his father.

Odin nodded and continued. "Then, as king of Asgard, I hereby declare you as the God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies!"

Loki was shocked, Frigga cringed, and Thor stood with confused look on his face.

Loki slowly stood up and Odin places his hands on his shoulders. "Do you accept this title, for you shall be forever known by this."

"I-I d-do," Loki stammered. No one had ever rejected their titles, and he didn't want to act rude.

Odin beckoned for Loki to face the people. "Loki Odinson! The God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies"

The crowd took awhile to realize what happened. Then they started chanting Loki's new title.

Loki fought to hold back tears. His face was turning red with embarrassment and anger. How come Thor got a great title, while he would be know as the God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies?! Odin didn't even seem to notice Loki's agitated face. Frigga slowly glided down the stairs to join her husband and upset son.

"It will be alright," Frigga whispered to Loki. Loki's green eyes were glistening with unshed tears, which Frigga knew wasn't from joy. She was angry that her husband chose such an embarrassing title. Odin had treated the boys differently ever since Loki was brought home, but this was just rude. Loki deserved better! Frigga hoped that Thor's friends and the denizens of Asgard wouldn't tease Loki about his title.

Odin tapped his spear on the floor, silencing everyone. "There is a feast in the banquet hall, celebrating Loki's new title. Thank you for coming. Loki, the God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies!"

The crowd cheered Loki's title one last time, and then filed out of the ceremonial hall.

Loki continued to stand with his parents, trying hard to fight his tears. He was angry at his father and jealous of Thor.

Thor ran down the stairs to join his family. Fandral, Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun joined their families and departed for the banquet hall.

"Loki!" Thor pulled Loki into a bear hug and lifted him off the ground. "Did you see all the people here? It seems that all of Asgard was here!"

Frigga took one look at Loki's face and realized that the dark-haired prince didn't want to called out, with that title, in front of almost everyone in Asgard. "Thor, why don't you join your friends? We'll catch up," Frigga said.

"Alright then! See you later, Loki!" Thor shouted and dashed off to be merry with his friends.

"I will have to start the feast soon, so let's go to the banquet hall," Odin announced. Frigga nodded, took Loki's hand, and followed her husband to the hall.

 _ **Banquet/Festivties Hall**_

It was a another great feast, but Loki didn't have an appetite. He didn't want to be there, in front of everyone. Frigga kept trying to tell Loki he'll feel better if he ate something, but Loki mind was wandering.

"I don't feel very well," Loki whispered to his mother.

"Alright then, you can leave if you want," Frigga replied.

Loki nodded and slipped out of the banquet hall. Nobody noticed his absence, as usual. Hardly anyone ever noticed him, unless he was the center of talk at the evening meal or when he played major tricks.

Loki ran out to his garden. He had started one that was connected with Frigga's garden and orchard. Nobody was allowed in there except for himself, Frigga, and sometimes Thor. A magical barrier kept dangerous animals and regular denizens of Asgard out.

It was a cold autumn night, but it didn't bother Loki. He stopped by a pond, sat down, and started crying. He let his emotions overwhelm, as no one was around to judge him.

 **Banquet/Festivities Hall**

"Are you alright?" Odin asked his wife.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted," Frigga replied.

Odin looked around and noticed Loki's absence for the first time. "Where is Loki?" he asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling very well, so he went to his room. Should I go and check to see if everything is fine?" Frigga suggested.

"Yes. It is a shame he got sick on a day like today," Odin said.

"He probably just ate too much," Frigga replied sharply. "Tell Thor to go to bed at ten 'o'clock. You shouldn't stay up too late either, and don't drink too much."

With that, Frigga stood up and headed to find her youngest son. She didn't go in the direction of the boy's bedroom, but instead walked over to the gardens. Motherly instinct told her that Loki wasn't sick, but instead upset about the turnout of his ceremony.

Frigga found Loki hugging his knees with his head down, silently crying. She slowly approached him.

"I think it is a little too cold for you too be out here," Frigga said quietly, but loud enough for Loki to hear.

Loki jumped in surprise and spun around. He calmed down after he realized it was just his mother.

"Did the celebration end or did you just get bored?" Loki asked and sat back down.

Frigga sat down beside him. "I came to check on you."

"How did you know I was here?" Loki questioned and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Motherly instinct. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just ate too much."

"I highly doubt that you ate too much. You can tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone," Frigga assured him.

Loki sighed and poured out his feelings too his mother.

"I told your father too chose a different title. I know you wanted to be the God of Magic," Frigga said.

"It's not fair! Thor gets a good title, while mine is an insult!" Loki cried and put his head on his knees.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, but the way we act about it makes it worse or better."

"You weren't named the God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies, so you cannot say anything." Loki tried to push away from Frigga's hug.

"If you show that it doesn't bother you, people won't bother you about it."

"You're lucky. You got a title that you like."

"It doesn't matter that I like my title or not. Don't let this bother you. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

"You should be the Goddess of Making People Feel Better," Loki replied and leaned into his mother. She wrapped her arms around her and stroked his hair. Both of them looked up at the stars.

"Is there a ceremony for changing a title?" Loki asked.

"There has, but your title isn't the worst one. Magic is within you, use it for good reasons, and maybe your father will consider changing your title," Frigga replied.

"Everyone thinks that magic is for women and couldn't you change my title?" Loki questioned.

"Everyone in Asgard uses at least a little magic, so they cannot say anything. Do not let it get too you and you will be fine," Frigga answered. "As for your father, I cannot control this certain problem. He makes the final decision, but as his wife and your mother, I can persuade him. It doesn't matter what other people think about you, as long as you believe in yourself."

"Thank you," Loki whispered.

"Your welcome, my child," Frigga whispered back and kissed the sleeping Loki on his head. Frigga continued to stare at the stars, while Loki slept in her arms. She hoped that Loki would stay an innocent child and never grow up, but sadly it wouldn't happen. She loved both of her sons, no matter the title, parentage, or talents.

 _The brothers had earned nicknames over the years as well. Thor was the Thunderer, Blondie (by some of the Avengers), Princess (by Laufey), Brother (by Loki), The Mighty Thor, and Point Break (by Tony Stark). Loki was Liesmith, Silver-Tongue, Trickster, Brother (by Thor), Weaver of Lies, Slave (by Thanos), Prisoner (by the guards and Odin), and Rock of the Ages (by Tony Stark). As Loki grew up, he found himself using his title more as an excuse than anything else._

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! Any guesses on who the cute girl who Loki likes is? :-D**


End file.
